Home Video Assignment
by Traci Miller
Summary: Ichigo is surprised at the content of Keigo's film project when it's shown in class. Yaoi hints.


Home Video Assignment

By: Belle Keat

Disclaimer: All characters depicted in sexual situations in this fanfiction (including material in the reviews) are fictional and are intended to be and considered to be by the author of said material of the legal age of consent in the United States state of California, regardless of what age these characters may be in the material they are derived from. This author is not gaining any money whatsoever from this fanfiction. This author is not in any way, shape or form associated with the owner(s), copyright(s) holder(s), affiliate(s) of the Bleach anime and/or manga or any other Bleach merchandise nor does she have any claim whatsoever on the characters thereof or their accessories.

Warnings: Yaoi/shounen ai hints, innuendo, language, possible OOC, humor

Date: 4/1/08

Ichigo sighed, not understanding exactly WHY Keigo had insisted that they come to this class showing of home videos. Well, he could somewhat understand why he wanted Ichigo come, being the hyper boy's best friend, but why Renji? Ichigo shoved at Renji's arm a bit. It was on HIS arm rest, damn it! Unfortunately, Renji saw that arm rest as his and not the Shinigami representative's. So, a slight war went on as the home movie from the student before Keigo finished up.

Ichigo couldn't say that he wasn't glad Keigo's film was up next. He had not been told what it was about and...really he didn't ask. With Keigo sometimes it was best to just not ask questions like that and just be surprised. Most of the time unpleasantly surprised. But, usually only beacuse it was something incredibly stupid that he got an F on anyway.

However...when he heard the gasps when Keigo's film had apparently started he blinked and stopped fighting Renji's arm off of HIS arm rest and looked up. His eyes went wide and his jaw went slack and he knew that he had not only stopped breathing but his heart must have stopped beating.

There on the screen...were him and...and...Renji...and they were...they were...HOW did Keigo get a tape of that?!

"Fuck, Renji, that feels so good...God damn you're good at this..." his voice came from the speaker's as his image on the screen practically melted beneath the tall redheaded likeness of Renji's touch.

"Oh..." Renji muttered from the seat next to him. He had also stopped fighting for the arm rest.

"My..." Ichigo whispered, barely audible.

"God..." Renji finished what he'd begun and tried to sink lower in his seat. But, with the out-of-place clothing and the pineapple-like hair style...not to mention the abnormal height for a Japanese man...he wasn't truly hiding from anybody.

Ichigo didn't dare look around at the people. He did make a mental note, though. Murder Keigo and destroy all tapes even remotely like this one.

Once the mortifying display was over, the moaning and groaning having thankfully stopped along with the movements of both he and Renji, Ichigo looked around for Keigo. he would murder the boy where he sat! He would! That was a private moment between him and Renji! They were just unwinding after a battle! Renji was NOT going to do that to him ever again while in his gigai! Then at least the camera wouldn't pick him up. At least, he didn't think so.

Ichigo got up from his seat upon seeing Keigo and nearly got to him, Renji closing in from another direction when the teacher spoke to Keigo, with a huge smile on his face.

"What a surprisingly wonderful film, Asano-san! For once, I can say that you get a passing grade. I think this deserves a B." The teacher insisted.

"Why not an A??" Keigo asked. He didn't normally want to get good grades at all. Heaven forbid that anybody thought Asano Keigo was a geek! But, he liked this class, he sort of wanted to get into this sort of field as a career. He couldn't see himself getting a normal, respectable job after all.

"Because the assignment wasn't on massage therapy, Asano-san...But, you did such a good job with the film, I just couldn't resist giving you a high grade for this one!" the teacher explained as he wrote something down in his grade book. "I'm very pleased that you found subjects that were so comfortable with the camera that they didn't seem to know it was there at all!"

Keigo grinned happily, bending to take out the protective case he'd brought the film into the classroom with just as both Renji and Ichigo lunged at him the second the teacher looked away.

Neither redhead could boast about having soft heads...but they did knock each other for a loop when they slammed into each other.

"Oi, Ichigo-san, Renji-san, are you two okay?" Keigo asked as he sat up in his seat and looked over his desk at the two Shinigami who lay there dazed and twitching.

Owari


End file.
